mitologiafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Centauro
Un Centauro (Griego: Κένταυρος Kéntauros, Κένταυρ Kentauri en plural; Latín: centaurus, matador de toros), ocasionalmente hipocentauro, es una raza de criaturas mitológicas con el torso y la cabeza de humano, y el resto del cuerpo de caballo. Webster's Third New International Dictionary, Merriam-Webster|G. & C. Merriam Company (1961), s.v. hippocentaur. Su equivalente feminina se llama centáuride. Otras leyendas afirman que los centauros son muy buenos astrólogos y que pueden determinar el futuro mirando las estrellas y la posición de los planetas. Son muy aficionados a la adivinación. Se suele contar que los centauros nacieron de Ixión y Néfele (la nube hecha a imagen de Hera). Sin embargo, en otra versión, los convierte en hijos de Centauros, quien copuló con las yeguas magnesianas. Este Centauros era hijo de Ixión y Néfele (añadiendo una generación adicional) o de Apolo y Estilbe, hija del dios fluvial Pene o culo. En las versiones posteriores de la historia, su hermano gemelo era Lápites, ancestro de los lápitas, convirtiendo a los dos pueblos en guerra en primos. Se decía que los centauros habitaban la región de Magnesia y el monte Pelión en Tesalia, el bosque de robles de Foloi en Elis, y la península Malea en el sur de Laconia. Se decía que otra tribu de centauros vivía en Chipre. Según Nono, fueron engendrados por Zeus, quien, frustrado cuando Afrodita lo eludió, esparció su semilla en el suelo de esas tierras. A diferencia de los centauros continentales, los centauros chipriotas eran cornudos.Nono, Dionysiaca, v. 611 ff, xiv. 193 ff, xxxii. 65 ff.http://www.theoi.com/Georgikos/KentauroiKyprioi.html thumb También estaban los Pheres lamioi, doce daimones rústicos del río Lamos. Zeus les encomendó proteger al joven Dionisio de las maquinaciones de Hera, que los transformó en centauros con cuernos de toro. Luego acompañaron a Dionisio en su campaña contra los indios.http://www.theoi.com/Georgikos/PheresLamioi.html Los centauros fueron posteriormente mostrados en la mitología romana, siendo figuras típicas en los bestiarios medievales. Siguieron siendo un elemento común de la literatura fantástica moderna. La composición del centauro semi-humano, semi-animal, hizo que muchos escritores los trataran como criaturas liminales, atrapados entre dos naturalezas, personificado en mitos opuestos, tanto como la personificación de la naturaleza salvaje, como en su batalla contra los lápitas (su raza), o como profesores, como Quirón. Centauromaquia thumb|Centauromaquia, tondo de un kílix de figuras áticas rojas, ca. 480. Los centauros son conocidos por su lucha contra los lápitas, que estaba provocada por su intención de llevarse a Hipodamía y al resto de mujeres lápitas el día de la boda de Hipodamía con Piritoo, rey de los lápitas e hijo de Ixión. El conflicto entre estos primos es una metáfora para el conflicto entre los apetitos menores y el comportamiento civilizado de la humanidad. Teseo, héroe y fundador de ciudades, que estaba presente, inclinó la balanza a favor del orden correcto de las cosas y ayudó a Piritoo. Los centauros expulsados o destruidos.Plutarco, Teseo, 30.Ovidio, Metamorfosis xii. 210.Diódoro Sículo iv. pp. 69-70. Otro héroe lápita, Céneo, que era invulnerable a las armas, fue machacado por los centauros con rocas y ramas de árboles. En muchos mitos griegos los centauros son tan salvajes como los caballos sin domar. Como la titanomaquia, la derrota de los titanes por los dioses olímpicos, el contexto de los centauros tipifica la lucha entre la civilización y el barbarismo. La centauromaquia está famosamente representada en la metopa de Fidias del partenón y en la escultura renacentista de Miguel Ángel. Otras representaciones en el arte clásico thumb|Cántaro beocio, periodo geométrico tardío. La identificación provisional de dos figuras micénicas fragmentadas de terracota como centauros, entre la abundante cerámica micénica encontrada en Ugarit, sugiere el origen en la Edad de Bronce de estas criaturas mitológicas.Ione Mylonas Shear, "Mycenaean Centaurs at Ugarit" The Journal of Hellenic Studies (2002:147–153); pero ver la interpretación que los relaciona al "grupo abreviado" de figuras en el santuario de la edad de bronce de Afaia y en otras partes, presentado por Korinna Pilafidis-Williams, "No Mycenaean Centaurs Yet", The Journal of Hellenic Studies 124 (2004), p. 165, que concluye que "nosotros tenemos quizás que hacerlo mejor para no levantar esperanzas de una continuidad de imágenes entre la división entre el periodo de la edad de bronce e histórico". Un centauro de terracota pintado se encontró en la "tumba del héroe" en Lefkandi, y para el periodo geométrico, los centauros están entre las primeras figuras representativas pintadas en la cerámica griega. Una imagen en bronce del periodo geométrico de un guerrero enfrentándose a un centauro se encuentra en el Museo Metropolitano de Arte.Metropolitan Museum of Art Retrieved 9 October 2011. En el arte griego del periodo arcaico, los centauros se representan de tres maneras distintas. Algunos centauros son representados con el torso humano unido al cuerpo del caballo en la cruz, donde estaría el cuello de este; esta forma, designada "Clase A" por el profesor Baur, se convirtió en la estándar. Los centauros de "Clase B" son representados con cuerpo y piernas humanas, unidos a la cinturas con los cuartos traseros de un caballo; en algunos casos aparecen juntos centauros de ambos tipos. Un tercer tipo, designado "clase C", muestra a los centauros con cuartos delanteros humanos terminados en cascos. Baur describe esto como un aparente desarrollo del arte eólico, que nunca estuvo particularmente extendido.Paul V. C. Baur, Centaurs in Ancient Art: The Archaic Period, Karl Curtius, Berlin (1912), pp. 5–7. En un periodo posterior, las pinturas de algunas ánforas muestran a centauros alados. Los centauros también se muestran con frecuencia en el arte romano. Un ejemplo particularmente famoso es el dibujo de la pareja de centauros en el carro de Constantino el grande y su familia, en el Gran Camafeo de Constantino (circa 314-16 d.C.) que personifica una imagen totalmente pagana, y contrasta bruscamente con la imagen popular de Constantino como patrón de la cristiandad antigua.El Gran Camafeo de Constantino, anteriormente en la colección de Peter Paul Rubens y ahora en el Geld en Bankmuseum, Utrecht, está ilustrado, por ejemplo, enPaul Stephenson, Constantine, Roman Emperor, Christian Victor, 2010:fig. 53.Iain Ferris, The Arch of Constantine: Inspired by the Divine, Amberley Publishing (2009). Historia Los centauros son conocidos por su lucha contra los lapitas, por su pretensión de llevarse a Hipodamía y al resto de las mujeres lapitas el día de su casamiento con Pirítoo, rey de Tesalia e hijo de Ixión. Los centauros destacan por ser juerguistas y muy dados a la bebida, llegando a la violencia en estado de embriaguez. También son salvajes y lascivos, excepto el bien conocido centauro Quirón. Los centauros auténticos nacieron del Sol y la nube de lluvia, hasta que las hembras llamadas centáurides surgieron a partir de caballos normales, continuando su progenie como las demás criaturas, desde la concepción, niñez y edad adulta. Quirón era otra excepción. Nació de Crono 'y la oceánide 'Filira. Nació centauro debido a que en el momento de la concepción con Filira, su padre Crono había adoptado la forma de caballo. La Guerra con los Lápitas Los lápitas estaban emparentados con los centauros, puesto que Ixión,ano de los lápitas, y Néfele eran ascendientes de estos últimos. Sin embargo se desencadenó una guerra entre lápitas y centauros durante la boda de Pirítoo (hijo de Ixión) con Hipolos centauros se encontraban entre los invitados y a consecuencia de haberse embriagado durante el banquete, trataron de violar a la novia y a otras mujeres. En algunas versiones se ofrece como origen de este suceso el olvido por parte de Pirítoo de ofrecer sacrificios a Ares, que provocó como represalia la discordia entre ambos pueblos. Los lápitas, ayudados por otros héroes como Teseo, consiguieron derrotar a los centauros. Teorías de su origen thumb|Centauro raptando a una ninfa (1892), por Laurent Marqueste (Jardín de las Tullerías, París) La teoría más común sostiene que la idea de los centauros proviene de la primera reacción de una cultura sin jinetes, como en el mundo egeo minóico, a los nómadas que montaban en caballo. La teoría sugiere que tales jinetes parecerían como mitad-hombres, mitad-animal (Bernal Díaz del castillo informó que los aztecas cometieron el mismo error con los jinetes españoles).Stuart Chase, Mexico: A Study of Two Americas, Chapter IV (University of Virginia Hypertext). Retrieved 24 April 2006. La doma de caballo y la cultura de la equitación surgió primero en las estepas sureñas de Asia central, quizás aproximadamente en la actual Kazajistán. La tribu lápita de Tesalia, que eran los parientes de los centauros en el mito, fueron descritos como inventores de la equitación por los escritores griegos. Las tribus de Tesalia también afirmaron que sus razas de caballo descendían de los centauros. De los distintos autores griegos clásicos que mencionaron a los centauros, Píndaro fue el primero que los describió sin duda como un monstruo combinado."...que extraña raza nació, parecido a ambos padres, la forma de la madre por debajo, por encima su padre". that strange race was born, like to both parents, their mother’s form below, above their sire’s." (Segunda oda pítica). Los autores previos (Homero) tienden a usar palabras como pheres (cf. theres, "bestias")Por ejemplo, Homero Iliada i. 268, ii. 743. Comparar el hesiódico Escudo de Heracles, 104. que puede referirse a hombres salvajes ordinarios que montan caballos típicos, aunque Homero se refiere específicamente al os centauros ("kentauros") en la OdiseaEn la Odisea 21.295ff, Antínoo le cuenta al Odiseo disfrazado la leyenda de la ira ebria de Euritión, el centauro que causó la lucha entre los centauros y los lápitas. La palabra griega para centauro aparece en las líneas 295 y 303 del libro 21.. Las representaciones contemporáneas de centauros híbridos pueden encontrarse en el arte arcaico griego. Lucrecio en su poema filosófico del siglo I a.C. De la naturaleza de las cosas negó la existencia de los centauros basándose en los distintos ritmos de crecimiento. Afirma que a los tres años, los caballos están en la flor de la vida, mientras que los humanos son poco más que bebés, haciendo imposibles a los animales híbridos.Lucrecio, De la naturaleza de las cosas, libro V, traducido por William Ellery Leonard, 1916 (The Perseus Project.) Retrieved 27 July 2008. Robert Graves (apoyándose en el trabajo de Georges Dumézil,Dumézil, Le Problème des Centaures (Paris 1929) and Mitra-Varuna: An essay on two Indo-European representations of sovereignty (1948. tr. 1988). quien discutió trazar los centauros al gandharva indio), especuló que los centauros eran un culto terrestre fraternal tenuemente recordado que tenía al caballo como tótem.Graves, The Greek Myths, 1960 § 81.4; § 102 "Centaurs"; § 126.3;. Mary Renault incluyó una teoría similar en El toro del mar. Los kinnaras, una raza de criaturas míticas mitad-hombre, mitad-caballo de la mitología india, apareció en varios textos antiguos, así como en el arte y escultura de toda India. Se muestra como un caballo con el torso de un hombre en donde se situaría la cabeza, similar al centauro griego.Devdutt Pattanaik, “Indian mythology : tales, symbols, and rituals from the heart of the Subcontinent” (Rochester, USA 2003) P.74: ISBN 0-89281-870-0.K. Krishna Murthy, Mythical Animals in Indian Art (New Delhi, India 1985). Se considera generalmente que la palabra kentauros tiene un origen incierto.Alex Scobie, "The Origins of 'Centaurs'" Folklore 89.2 (1978:142–147); Scobie quotes Martin P. Nilsson, Geschichte der griechischen Religion, 1955, "Die Etymologie und die Deutung der Ursprungs sind unsicher und mögen auf sich beruhen". La etimología para ken - tauros, "perforador de toros" tenía una sugerencia evemerista en el texto racionalizador sobre la mitología griega de Paléfato, Sobre fenómenos increíbles (Περὶ ἀπίστων): los arqueros montados de una aldea llamada Néfele eliminando manadas de toros que azotaban el reino de Ixión.Noted by Scobie 1978:142. Otra posible etimología relacionada puede ser "matador de toros".Alexander Hislop, en su polémico Las Dos Babilonias: La adoración papal prueba ser la adoración de Nimrod y su esposa. (1853, revisado 1858) teorizó que la palabra derivó del lenguaje semítico Kohen y "tor" (ir alrededor) a través del cambio fonénico en el que las consonantes menos prominentes se perdían con el tiempo, desarrollándose en K'h'en Tor o Ken-Tor, y siendo transliterada fonéticamente en jónico como Kentaur, pero esto no está aceptado por ningún filólogo moderno. Se dice que los griegos tomaron la constelación de Centaurus, y también su nombre "toro perforador", de Mesopotamia, donde simbolizaba al dios Baal que representaba la lluvia y fertilidad, luchando cy perforando con sus cuernos al demonio Mot que representaba la sequía de verano. En Grecia, la constelación de Centauros fue señalada por Eudoxo de Cnido en el siglo IV a.C. y por Arato en el siglo III a.C. Centáurides thumb|Centaurides flanqueando a Venus (Mosaico del Túnez romano, siglo II d.C.) Las centaurides, aunque son centauros hembra, no se mencionan ni en el arte ni literatura antigua griega, sino que aparecen ocasionalmente en la antigüedad tardía. Un mosaico macedonio del siglo IV a.C. es uno de los ejemplos más antiguos.Pella Archaeological Museum Ovidio también menciona a una centauride llamada Hilónome, quien se suicidó cuando su marido Cílaro murió en la guerra con los lápitas.Ovidio, Metamorfosis, xii. 210 ff. Persistencia en el mundo antiguo thumb|Los centauros cosechan uvas en un capitel del siglo XII de la abadía de Mozac en Auvernia. Los centauros conservaron una conexión dionisiaca en los capiteles románicos de la abadía de Mozac en Auvernia, donde otros capiteles muestran cosechadores, chicos montando cabras (otro tema dionisiaco) y grifos protegiendo el cáliz que contiene el vino. Se muestran centauros en varias piedras talladas pictas del noreste de Escocia, erigidas en los siglos VIII-IX d.C. (p.ej: en Meigle, Perthshire). Aunque en los límites exteriores del imperio romano, estas representaciones parecen derivar de los prototipos clásicos. La versión de Vida de San Antonio el Grande, el monje hermitaño de Egipto, de San Jerónimo, escrito por Atanasio de Alejandría, estuvo muy extendida durante la Edad Media; narra el encuentro de Antonio con un centauro, quien desafió al santo pero fue obligado a admitir que los dioses antiguos habían sido derrocados. El episodio se representaba con frecuencia; notablemente, en El encuentro de San Antonio Abad y San Pablo el hermitaño de Stefano di Giovanni llamado "Sassetta",National Gallery of Art, Washington, DC: illustration., de dos representaciones episódicas mostradas en un solo panel del viaje del hermitaño Antonio para agradecer al hermitaño Pablo, uno es su encuentro junto al camino con la figura demoniaca del centauro en un bosque. Una criatura similar al centauro llamado Polkan apareció en el arte popular ruso y en los lubok del siglo XVII-XIX. Polkan está basado originalmente en Pulicane, un medio-perro del poema de Andrea da Barberino I Reali di Francia, que fue popular en el mundo eslavo en traducciones prosaicas. Actualidad La biblioteca John C. Hodges en La Universidad de Tennessee contiene una exposición permanente del "Centauro de Volos". La expoción, hecha por el escultor Bill Willers, combinando el estudio del esqueleto humano con el esqueleto de un pon Shertland se titula "¿Crees en los centauros"? y se hizo para engañar a los estudiantes para hacerlos más críticos, según los expositores. Otra exposición de Willer está en una exhibición de larga duración en el Museo Internacional de la Vida Salvaje de Tucson, Arizona. El esqueleto completo de un centauro, construido por Skulls Unlimited International, se exhibe junto con otras criaturas fabulosas, incluyendo el cíclope, el unicornio y el grifo. Un centauro es uno de los símbolos asociados con las fraternidades Iota Phi Theta y Delta Lambda Phi. Aunque los centauros de la mitología griega representan generalmente el caos y las pasiones desatadas, el centauro de Delta Lambda Phi está diseñado a partir de Quirón y representa el honor, la moderación y la masculinidad moderada. De forma similar, en la popular saga de C.S. Lewis, Las crónicas de Narnia, muestra a los centauros como las criaturas más nobles y sabias. Los centauros narnianos están dotados de la observación de las estrellas, la profecía, curación y la guerra, una raza feroz y valiente siempre fiel al Rey Supremo Aslan el león. Lewis generalmente usó la especie para inspirar admiración en sus lectores. En la serie de J.K. Rowling, Harry Potter, los centauros viven en el Bosque Prohibido cerca de Hogwarts, prefiriendo evitar el contacto con los humanos. Aunque distintos a los de Narnia, viven en sociedades llamadas "rebaños" y son hábiles en la arquería, curación y astrología. Aunque las adaptaciones cinematográficas incluyen rasgos faciales de animales, la reacción de las chicas de Hogwarts a Firenze sugiere una apariencia más clásica. Con la excepción de Quirón, los centauros de Percy Jackson & los Olímpicos de Rick Riordan parecen juerguistas que usan mucha jerga americana. Quirón es más como los centauros clásicos, entrenador de héroes y habilidoso con el arco. En la serie posterior de Riordan, Héroes del Olimpo, otro grupo de centauros se muestra con rasgos más animalísticos (como cuernos) y aparecen como villanos, sirviendo los Gigantes. La serie World of Tiers (1965) de Philip José Farmer incluye centauros, llamados semi-caballos o Hoi Kentauroi. Su creación pone de manifiesto varios problemas metabólicos de tales criaturas: ¿cómo podría una boca y nariz humanas tomar suficiente aire para mantener tanto a su propio cuerpo como el del caballo y, de forma similar, cómo podría el humano ingerir suficente comida para mantener a ambas partes?. La serie Fablehaven de Brandon Mull muestra a centauros que viven en una zona llamada Grunhold. Los centauros se representan como un orgulloso grupo elitista de criaturas que se consideran superiores a las demás. El cuarto libro también tiene una variación de la especie llamada Alcetauro, que es medio hombre, medio alce. Los centauros aparecen en la novela de John Updike (El centauro, 1963). El autor muestra a una ciudad rural de Pennsylvania vista desde la visión del mito del centauro. Un desconocido y marginado maestro local, como el Quirón mitológico hizo por Prometeo, da su vida por el futuro de su hijo que ha elegido ser un artista independiente en Nueva York. Centauros Categoría:Centauros Categoría:Criaturas de la mitología griega